poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie
''Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon S: The Movie ''is the 2nd Winnie the Pooh/Sailor Moon crossover made by David Graham. Plot Millions Of Years Ago, Princess Snow Kaguya tried to cover the Earth in ice, but failed when the Silver Crystal melted the ice and saved the planet. She has now made her way to Earth to try again. A piece of her comet has been lost and she cannot proceed without it. She sends her minions, the Snow Dancers, to search for the missing shard. A young astronomer named Kakeru Ōzora finds the shard and keeps it in his observatory. Pooh and Friends along with Serena and the Others are enjoying a Peaceful day in town. Luna develops a cold and leaves the Scouts And Our Heroes & The Cures to go back to Serena's house. On the way there, she is almost hit by a car, but is rescued and nursed to health by Kakeru. Luna then develops romantic feelings for him, even kissing him in his sleep, leaving Artemis feeling rejected. Luna herself ends up with unrequited love because it turns out that Kakeru has a girlfriend of his own, an astronaut named Himeko Nayotake, and more importantly, because Luna is a cat. It turns out the two are unhappy because the scientific Himeko cannot come to terms with Kakeru's belief of the existence of the mythological Princess Kaguya; Himeko later leaves on a space mission without reconciling with him. The shard of the comet attaches itself to Kakeru's life force, and begins slowly stealing his energy, causing him to become very ill. The Diabolical Princess Snow Kaguya takes the shard, but because it is linked to his life force, he is brought even closer to death when it is taken. She throws the shard into the ocean and creates an enormous ice crystal that will continue to draw away Kakeru's energy until he dies. She and her Snow Dancers then begin to freeze the Earth. The Scouts, Our Heroes attempt to stop her, but none of their attacks seem to work. All of the Scouts combine their powers to activate the Silver Crystal, which destroys Princess Snow Kaguya, her Snow Dancers, the ice crystal in the ocean, and her comet. When Our Heroes, & the Scouts defeat Princess Snow Kaguya, Sailor Moon wishes for Luna to become Princess Kaguya. Kakeru, worried about Himeko's safety, had been wandering in the snowstorm and is saved by Luna, transformed into a human Thanks To Serena's Wish With The Moon Chalice. She takes him near the moon, where Himeko, on her space mission, witnesses the odd phenomenon. Luna tells him that he needs to stop focusing on his work so much and to pay more attention to Himeko. She shares a sad kiss with him, then they return to normal. Kakeru takes up Luna's advice and meets Himeko, who now believes in Kaguya, at the airport. Artemis then comforts Luna, and they make up The Beginning of A Beautiful Friendship. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, The Masters of Evil, and The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, and the Fearsome Five) will guest star in this film. *This takes place before the rebirth of Mistress 9, hence why the Bowser family do not appear in this story. *Songs from "Frozen" will be played throughout the movie because of the similar ice and snow motifs found between both films. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Pooh/Anime films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films